vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valdurmon
Summary Valdurmon is a mythical Holy Bird Digimon that inhabits the stratosphere 40 km up in the sky. It possesses six gigantic wings, and when it spreads them to their widest its wingspan reaches as much as 30 m. According to legend it is the guardian of the sky, and it is told that it is an ancient Digimon that has existed since the creation of the Digital World. Valdurmon's feathers normally emit the holy light of its "Purge Shine", cladding its body in a barrier that 100% invalidates any attacks with an evil will. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Valdurmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies, but in general has existed since the creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Holy Bird Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Attack Nullification via Purge Shine, Flight, Air Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Savage Emperor and Mikafutsu-no-kami, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish opponents to the Dark Area where they are erased into nonexistence), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the Flames of the Firewall), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Death Manipulation, Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (As a fellow fusion material for Chaosmon, Valdurmon should be comparable to the likes of Sleipmon, BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Sleipmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable via powerscaling Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High Range: A few Kilometers, Stellar with Aurora Undulation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Data Attribute Digimon. Darkness Based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Purge Shine:' Acts as a barrier that completely nullifies attacks made with evil thoughts. *'Aurora Undulation:' Amplifies the purifying Purge Shine to the maximum and fires towards the adversary. *'Savage Emperor and Mikafutsu-no-kami:' Launches a blast of energy that causes its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. *'Black Feather:' Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. *'Sun Bird:' Creates a small sun and attacks with super heat. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters/reflects ranged attacks. *'Meteor Wing:' Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. *'Fire Flap:' Flaps its wings, releasing fire, or dive-bombs an enemy. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor that crashes down from the sky. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball made from the flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Birds Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1